


Time

by RaeRaePapaya



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRaePapaya/pseuds/RaeRaePapaya





	Time

A small smile appeared on Houka's face as he peered down at the sleeping girl beside him. He turned onto his side to watch Ryuko as she slept beside him, her chest gently rising and falling with every breath she took in her slumber.

While a little creepy, Houka found peace when watching Ryuko sleep. He was calmer while watching Ryuko, it gave him time to think.

Time to think about how far they had come together, time to think about all the things that he loved about her, time to think about just how much he loved her. 

A soft smile crossed his features as he reached across, not needing to go far, to brush some hair from her face. She stirred slightly and Houka feared for a second that he may have woken her up, that wasn't his intention at all. Much to his relief, Ryuko relaxed again and buried her face further into her pillow as she exhaled softly from her nose. Her breathing returned to normal, her chest and shoulders rising with every soft breath she inhaled and exhaled.

Houka smiled again, his features becoming fond.

It gave him time to plan.

Time to plan things like dates he could take her on. Maybe she'd like a picnic, or a walk in the park. Maybe she'd like to go to the beach or eat out at a fancy restaurant with her favorite cuisine. Maybe she'd want to go to an exhibit or a museum. Maybe she'd simply like to stay home and watch a movie. Maybe she would prefer to stay home and he could cook up a meal for her, her favorite of course. Maybe she'd like to stay home and cuddle or make out all day. Maybe she'd want to go out on a double date with either Mako and Gamagoori or Satsuki and that Takarada fellow.

He had all this time to think, to plan, and he could mentally map out the day just based on her response when he would ask her, "What do you want to do today, Ryuko?".

Even on the days she felt like being spontaneous, he could map out the day.

He had all this time to think and plan, but there was one thing he couldn't map out...

Houka carefully rolled onto his back to reach for the night stand on his side of the bed and quietly pulled open the drawer. With a slight of hand and careful digging, he opened the secret compartment he had made inside and pulled out a small, black box. He looked at it from different angles before carefully popping the top off, revealing an engagement ring on the inside.

... He couldn't map out when to ask.

He quietly put the box back inside its compartment before he closed the nightstand all together and rolled back to turn to Ryuko.

Three years together and he couldn't figure out when to ask a simple question. Where would he ask? When was the perfect time to ask? Did he need to do the whole "get down on one knee" thing or could he simply show her the ring and ask the question? Should he ask in a public setting or a more private location? Should he ask when she was around friends so they could all celebrate together or should he ask when it was just the two of them?

... How would she answer?

Houka turned back to Ryuko, a small smile on his face as he moved his hand to her lower back, gently rubbing small circles with his hand. A soft breath passed through Ryuko's lips as she smiled softly in her sleep, relaxing into Houka's touch.

Three years together and he didn't know Ryuko's stance on marriage or starting a family. She didn't have an opinion _against_ it, but she didn't have anything _for_ it either.

A gentle smile appeared on Houka's face. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Ryuko's temple, careful not to wake her.

For now, he didn't have to worry about asking. He was happy where they were as it was, and if she wanted to go further, he would be more than happy to take it to the next step.

For now, he didn't have to worry about it - about asking the question, fretting over the right time or moment, about when to ask or how to ask or where. He was happy with how they were now.

Besides, he had time.

 

FIN.


End file.
